


(Not so) Secret Santa

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: They are almost done handing out the Secret Santa gifts spread in the middle of Charlie’s living room floor, and Dean’s heart is racing in his chest.He’s not really sure at all what made him decide on this plan, on giving Cas a Christmas card and admitting his feelings for his best friend today, in front of all of their friends, with so much potential to go wrong.But he did, so there’s no pulling back now, really.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913542
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	(Not so) Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Merry Riskmas!!!! This is very important information because I cried tears over this suggestion by my bestest [Lou aka winchester-ofthe-lord](https://winchester-ofthe-lord.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Big thanks to her and my beloved [shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish) for reading through this mess first <3 ily

They are almost done handing out the gifts spread in the middle of Charlie’s living room floor, and Dean’s heart is racing in his chest. Jo is grabbing her present from the middle, red wrapping paper ripped off in seconds to reveal the cocktail shaker she’s been gushing about for weeks.

“Oh guys, whoever it was, thank you  _ so _ much,” she breathes, sending a smile through their round.

Charlie has been very strict about not revealing yourself as someone’s Secret Santa, not even after the gifts have been given, and since it’s been tradition for four years now, everyone knows not to tell on themselves.

Everyone keeps to Charlie’s strict rules, but this year… this year Dean’s gonna have to break them.

There are only two more things left in the middle, and Benny jumps up to grab for his gift bag before Cas can even get up from where he’s snuggled against the arm of Charlie’s huge couch.

Dean has to focus very hard on Benny’s laughs and cheers about the “sexy cook” apron he got gifted, just so he doesn’t look at his best friend Cas across the room, doesn’t turn bright red with nerves and fear.

He’s not really sure at all what made him decide on this plan, on giving Cas a Christmas card and admitting his feelings for his best friend today, in front of all of their friends, with so much potential to go wrong. But he did, so there’s no pulling back now, really.

As soon as Benny’s done thanking his secret Santa, Cas tentatively gets up – and Dean jumps up, too.

“I’m sorry to break the rules, Charles,” he says before Charlie even gets a chance to cuss him out for it. “But I really need to give Cas his present alone, I think. We –“ A quick look at Cas, who stopped his way towards his present and is looking at Dean with wide eyes. “If it’s okay with you, Cas, could we just move this to the kitchen real quick?”

Cas nods at him with a soft smile, and even the leers and shouts from their friends don’t seem to deter him from stepping closer to Dean.

Dean’s cheeks burn pink as he grabs for the card on Charlie’s carpet and then Cas’ wrist, pulls his best friend with him towards Charlie’s slightly remote kitchen and closing the door behind them. The voices and laughs turn quiet now, with the wooden door separating Dean and Cas from their friends, and being this alone and in private doesn’t help to calm down Dean’s nerves at all.

“Sooo,” Dean starts, trying not to let the card fall to the floor with how much his hands are shaking. “So. I think I’ll just give this to you. But – um, if you hate it, I have a back-up present in the trunk of my car and we could just never talk about this first present?” He doesn’t dare to even look up at Cas, just gives him a few seconds to process, before he can’t help but ramble on. “Yeah? That’d be awesome. Cause, like, I’m really not sure you’ll like this, but the back-up present is amazing, so please don’t feel bad if you hate this –“ 

“Hey,” Cas interrupts his rambling with a soft laugh and a warm, broad hand on Dean’s upper arm. “I’m sure I’ll like it, Dean. You know me very well, I have no doubt about this.”

And before Dean can say anything else, he snatches the card from Dean’s hands and opens it. 

Dean can feel his stomach clenching with fear. To distract himself, he goes through the text in his head, and has to cringe once again at his inability to make meaningful words. 

_ Dear Cas, _

_ I’ve been liking you a lot more than I probably should for a while now, so I thought I might want to take you out for dinner - on a date. A proper one. And I’d pay. This is my Christmas gift for you, I guess. You’ll have to order a real big dessert to make it worth it.  _

_ If you don’t want this, just tell me to fuck off. There’s a back-up present you’ll probably like a thousand times more. _

_ I hope you won’t, though. Happy Christmas.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Dean _

He watches Cas’ expression as he tries to decipher Dean’s chicken scratch, watches as a crease of confusion forms on his forehead, and Dean’s stomach turns to ice. Then the crease vanishes entirely and leaves a blank expression in its place, one that has Dean still shaking apart, but overall makes Dean feel a little better than Cas’ frown had made him feel before. There’s a funny little hiccup in Cas’ breath when he gets to the end and closes the card, fingers wandering along the edge of it as he lifts his face to look at Dean.

And Dean, meanwhile, feels his heart beat out of his chest. It’s worse than the suspense all evening, standing here and having Cas know and – and waiting, for him to say something, anything.

Cas’ lashes flutter, and then his cheeks color a lovely shade of pink, and Dean is not sure what to do, if he should say something or keep his mouth shut. And Cas just looks on, for a few more cruel seconds, until he nods, something small and happy, and then takes the last steps to close the distance between them.

Dean’s breath rushes out of him, and then he feels like he’s both dying and more alive than he’s ever been when Cas leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulls back, it’s with a quiet smile. 

“I very much hope this wasn’t a joke, Dean, because this is pretty serious to me,” he says, all gruff and stern, but then he makes a soft, happy noise in the back of his throat when he notices that Dean can’t help but follow him to where he pulled back, eyes on his lips.

“Is this a  _ yes _ ?” Is all Dean can ask, trying his best not to close the distance and kiss his best friend again. It feels like every fiber of his being is aching for it, now that he got this small taste of Cas’ soft lips.

Cas huffs, lips stretching into an even bigger smile. “This is definitely a  _ yes _ .” And then  _ he’s  _ the one fitting his palm to Dean’s cheek and pulling him into another kiss, somehow both soft and desperate all at once. 

It’s all Dean can do to pull him in until they are pressed together from head to toe against Charlie’s kitchen counter, kissing Cas with all the feelings he has in himself. When they pull apart after a while, they’re dishevelled and breathing raggedly. 

And then Cas smirks, presses another short, sweet kiss to Dean’s lips, and says: “Will I get the back-up present, anyway?”

And Dean can only bury a giddy laugh against the soft skin of Cas’ neck and promise him all the back-up presents in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short thing!! 
> 
> There's a [rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/189740211209/prompt-dean-and-cas-have-participated-in-a-secret) of this story on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
